Five Days
by Illead
Summary: "He didn't know it then, but he had only five days left; the person he loved most was going to be the death of him, and all over an argument." Character death twice, harsh hitting, suicide, animal abuse... I based this off a really sick and twisted song, which is explained in the story. One-shot, for a UkCan. Not for the light or faint-hearted. Dark, twisted, and downright wrong.


**Author's Note**: Hello there, everyone… I'll make this short. I don't own _Hetalia_ in any form, movie or anime or manga… Or other forms of it. It's got many, but I own none of that; as well, I don't own my muse for this one-shot, a UkCan video called "Strange Disease," which the YouTube account, **WitheredLilli**, owns. As well, the artist to that song is Prozzak, the title of the song as the quotation marked words above. And now, with that being said I don't really own anything here, this is the fanfiction. This doesn't have a happy ending; it's really dark, by the way. As always, enjoy, enjoy, friends.

****_Important Note_**_: _**As a side note, this is to show what really happens in these situations, and suicide (nor hitting people, or violence) is the answer to your problems. These sorts of people have things they need to work out, psychologically… At least usually, but I'm not a psychologist. This is a serious piece of writing to both show my muse and how messed up these things are in reality. Animal abuse, by not feeding, is also a serious issue with me. It's wrong, in my eyes, but you may have a different opinion. To each his own. Please keep that mind. I don't support any of this in real life, and writing it means it's to prove a point. At least for me. I just like the song, not what it means, or anything I mentioned that is definitely wrong in this fanfiction. I don't support any of this below; thank you for reading this bold text, as my warning to what's below. If it's not for you, don't read. Thank you again.****

Love and rainbows,

~Illead

_End of note._

**Five Days**

_- [Cue the story] -_

**_- [June 26, 2013 – Day 6, Prologue] -_**

He didn't know it then, but he had only five days left; the person he loved most was going to be the death of him, and all over an argument. A stupid argument, the man would say later, a man named Arthur Kirkland, who would later get jealous of everything Matthew had. Of what he wanted from him. Of what Matthew could give to him. He wanted all that. Hell... He had all that, but five days before Matthew died, Arthur was going to ask him to marry him. And he hoped he said yes, after being with him for three years. But nothing lasts forever, so he decided it wasn't his issue if he said no. Of course he wouldn't say no… No one said no to Arthur, right?

**_- [June 27, 2013 – Day 5] -_**

Five days before it happened, Matthew was packing up for a trip to his brother's, and Arthur begged him to stay with him. Matthew said no. Matthew packed his bags and left, not knowing Arthur wanted to marry him when he begged him to stay. It was a desperate move, but he left him to walk out. He took the taxi. He went to his brothers. He decided to stay for five days. Five days was a long time to Arthur, and sitting in the empty house made him feel lonely, a tad clingy to Matthew… And Matthew would return five days later. Five days was a long time.

**_- [June 28, 2013 – Day 4] -_**

Arthur sat, staring at the door, knowing this obsession wasn't healthy, but he would wait for him, unable to eat or sleep without Matthew there. Matthew would be back in three days, two had passed. He didn't have work until Matthew got back, and he wanted him there with him. Three years and he abandoned him to the house and the dog, which he fed what his boyfriend did. His concentration died, and his sleep from yesterday wasn't too bad, but waiting in their house felt empty and lonely. Maybe Matthew didn't want to get married… Or did he and he have to stress him out? Three days and he would ask.

**_- [June 29, 2013 – Day 3] -_**

The British man sat in the rain, on the porch that never gave any cover, and he played with the dog in the rain, which wouldn't kill Kumajirou, right? The dog was a good distraction, but it was everything Matthew. Matthew liked cute, cuddly things, which didn't help his dependent nature, and his sleep was getting worse. Worse in the fact he started to forget to feed the dog that day, the third day. He was disturbed with how badly he couldn't eat, not having Matthew there. Arthur was dependent on Matthew, and now he counted down the two days when he could see Matthew. Matthew would say yes, wouldn't he? Matthew _had to say yes_. The dog still hadn't eaten, but he still couldn't sleep, either. That wasn't good. Probably.

**_- [June 30, 2013 – Day 2] -_**

In one day, his to-be fiancée would return, and Arthur would be happy. Matthew, he decided in his head, would say yes when he saw the violet stone in the engagement ring and know Arthur meant it. Yes, Arthur was clingy and a bit stuck-up, they argued a lot over nothing, Arthur hit Matthew when he got mad and Matthew went to stay at his friend Gilbert's… But they were a good couple, and always had been for three years.

The fighting started when Arthur asked two years ago, and Matthew said they shouldn't rush things after a year. Arthur repented, he agreed. But _Matthew said no. _And now Matthew wouldn't say no, or he would just make him by the promise not to hit him again. Oh yes, Matthew would say yes after coming home from his brother's. It was his birthday, and he promised to be home. That was Arthur's birthday gift. That day, Kumajirou didn't eat, and just lay on the couch, while Arthur was unable to sleep nor eat.

**_- [July 1, 2013 – Day 1] -_**

It was finally the day that Matthew would say yes. Matthew was going to marry lonely Arthur and let him be his forever, no going to Gilbert's when they fought, no more hitting… It was the day he had wanted for two years. Three years, really, if he counted the first one, too. And Matthew was home in half an hour. A half an hour! Finally, five days of not sleeping or eating, of hallucinating and not feeding the weakening dog, he was going to marry him. There was water, Arthur had drunk water, to be alive to see Matthew get home with his luggage and welcome him home. Arthur knew he probably looked bad. Probably.

When Matthew did enter the door, he immediately saw concern for Arthur and Kumajirou, feeding the dog quite a handful of food, to keep him healthy, making Arthur lay on the couch. Or, well, he really tried, but Arthur blurted _"Will you marry me?"_ to him before he could get him to lie down, showing him a ring that had a jewel matching his eyes. Then Matthew's face fell and she shook his head, saying Arthur was delusional, needed sleep, some food… He was _delusional_? **Delusional**. _Really_? There was no way he was delusional. Arthur hit him across the neck. Hard. And Matthew fell, but didn't get back up. Matthew's neck was bleeding, violet eyes wide, glass cut into his cheek, from his glasses. He was dead when Arthur took his pulse.

Oh. Oh God… He had killed Matthew, on his birthday; he had killed Matthew. Arthur did the only logical thing he could, at least to him: he made it like _Romeo and Juliet_. Took the kitchen knife, carefully placed it above his heart, and plunged. The carpet, that used to be white, was the color of blood and snow, and mixed with the wooden floor to make it tragedy. Later, Gilbert would visit, but neither the birthday boy, nor his boyfriend, the freaky, clingy man who he loved, would be alive. Kumajirou would be passed out from animal neglect. But he wasn't engaged, he was about to be. And never had the chance, the ring sitting on the floor, at the end of the ring. Violet and red. Beauty and death. Love and hate. Fear and certainty.

And … And that is how Matthew Williams died. He died saying something Arthur didn't want to hear, and he died sane. But mostly, he died with someone there.

_- [Fini] -_


End file.
